


Upside-Down

by StudyofRunning



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyofRunning/pseuds/StudyofRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless happy fluff with the Doctor and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's nowhere else to say this: totally spoiler-free.

The sky of Fiaf III was green, and the ground was blue with patches of white grass.

The Doctor looked at Rose expectantly as she took in this new world.

"It's upside-down," she said.

"Pardon?"

"The world is upside-down."

Two days and a small revolution later, he found her lying on her back on a raised platform with her head hanging off the edge, staring into the distance.

"Rose," he asked, "what are you doing?"

"I fixed it. 'S right-side-up now."

He laughed, and lay down next to her to see for himself.

"You're right," he said, and they turned their heads to face each other. It left the world at a wrong angle, neither right-side-up nor upside-down, but to each other, Rose and the Doctor were exactly right.


End file.
